Dallas' ORG Stats Wiki
Survivor Gabon The First Season In The Dallas Org Series (Wiki Idea by Mathuew's Orgs) Two Tribes of Eight were Split into Kota and Fang, later split into Nobag Tribe There were 8 Jurors, (because Vini struck out, and Isa quit) But Paul won with 5 votes, Queen in 2nd with 2 and Peter with 1 This season was 42 days. Placements: - Ciya (Fang Tribe, First Boot) - Yoshi (Kota Tribe, Second Boot) - Xander (Fang Tribe, Third Boot) - Bluecat (Kota Tribe, Fourth Boot) - Aiden (Fang Tribe, Fifth Boot) - Plaz (Kota Tribe, Sixth Boot) {Juror 1} - Rhys (Fang Tribe, Nobag Tribe, Seventh Boot) {Juror 2} - Phillip (Fang Tribe, Nobag Tribe, Eighth Boot) {Juror 3} - Oliver (Kota Tribe, Nobag Tribe, Ninth Boot) {Juror 4} - Mason (Kota Tribe, Nobag Tribe, Tenth Boot) {Juror 5} - Pas (Fang Tribe, Nobag Tribe, Eleventh Boot) {Juror 6} - Vini (Kota Tribe, Nobag Tribe, Striked Out) {Juror 7} - Isa (Kota Tribe, Nobag Tribe, Quit) {Juror 8} - Peter Griffin (Bri) (Kota Tribe, Nobag Tribe, 3rd Place) {2nd Runner-Up} - Queen (Kota Tribe, Nobag Tribe, 2nd Place) {Runner-Up} - Paul (Fang Tribe, Nobag Tribe, 1st Place) {Winner} The Totem Pole S1 The Second ORG Dallas has done! 13 people played with a 10 Person Jury! Plaz won with 4 votes, Sonic got 2nd with 3 votes, and Zach was last with 1 vote. This season took 9 days. - Sticky (Eliminated by The Defender (Avaughn)) {Juror 1} - Miller (Voted Out when put against RoyalPlayZ) {Juror 2} - RoyalPlayZ (Eliminated By The Defender (Avaughn)) {Juror 3} - Ciya (Bri) (Quit) {Juror 4} (At This Point Dragon was Voted Out, But Came Back) - Cruz (Dominic) (Randomly Eliminated after The Hat saved Avaughn) {Juror 5} - Avaughn (Sonic stole Avaughn's vote, cause him to go) {Juror 6} - Robert (Paul) (Quit) {Juror 7} - The Hat (Lynk) (Eliminated by the Defender (Plaz)) {Juror 8} - Dragon (Voted Out) {Juror 9} - Max (Eliminated once Zach placed the Final Totem Pole) {Juror 10} - Zach (Lost with only 1 vote to win) {2nd Runner-Up} - Sonic (Lost with only 3 votes to win) {Runner-Up) - Plaz (Winner with 4 votes to win) {Winner} Survivor: Fiji Dallas' 3rd ORG 17 People Played with an 8 person Jury.. Vini won with 7 votes, Bluecat had 1 vote, and Shotto had 0 This season was 30 days long. - Thomas (Ma Luku Tribe, First Boot) {Quit} - Caleb (Ma Luku Tribe, Second Boot) - Mark (Dominic) (Ma Luku Tribe, Third Boot) - Dragon (Ma Luku Tribe, Fourth Boot) - Genius (Ma Luku Tribe, Bahai Tribe 2.0 Fifth Boot) - Nathan (Bahai Tribe, Bahai Tribe 2.0 Sixth Boot) - Jasper (Bahai Tribe, Bahai Tribe 2.0, Sitnja Tribe Seventh Boot) {Juror 1} - Fer (Bahai Tribe, Ma Luku Tribe 2.0, Sitnja Tribe Eighth Boot) {Juror 2} - Julia (Bahai Tribe, Bahai Tribe 2.0, Sitnja Tribe Ninth Boot) {Juror 3} - Yuri (Ma Luku Tribe, Bahai Tribe 2.0, Sitnja Tribe Quit) {Juror 4} - Exploding (Bahai Tribe, Ma Luku Tribe 2.0 Eleventh Boot) {Juror 5} - Seb (Plaz) (Bahai Tribe, Ma Luku Tribe 2.0, Sitnja Tribe Twelfth Boot) {Juror 6} - Zac (Bahai Tribe, Ma Luku Tribe 2.0, Sitnja Tribe Thirteenth Boot) {Juror 7} - Otter (Exile, Ma Luku Tribe, Bahai Tribe 2.0, Sitnja Tribe Fourteenth Boot} (Juror 8) - Shotto (Ma Luku Tribe, Exile, Bahai Tribe 2.0, Sitnja Tribe 3rd Place) {2nd Runner-Up) - Bluecat (Ma Luku Tribe, Ma Luku Tribe 2.0, Sitnja Tribe 2nd Place) {Runner-Up} - Vini (Bahai Tribe, Ma Luku Tribe 2.0, Sitnja Tribe 1st Place) {Winner} Category:Browse